


Saving Grace

by cinewhore



Series: Saving grace [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinewhore/pseuds/cinewhore
Summary: “Reader is a princess of the Summer Isles island of Jhala, facing a difficult time in her life when she meets Oberyn Martell.”
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Saving grace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by rewatching a few clips of Oberyn. Haven’t finished GoT so I hope I’m doing his character justice. This character is based off of the only poc in the show, who all seemed to hail from the Summer Isles. We obviously know why I did it. I did want to leave the character open so that anyone could insert themselves. Enjoy!

A soft humming woke you up from your slumber. Rubbing your hand across your eyes, you stir about in the bed before sitting up on your elbows. Blinking rapidly and willing your eyes to focus, you follow the sound of humming to a figure gently swaying in a chair across your room. 

“Mother?” You call out. She stops and turns her attention towards you, a soft smile donning her features. You climb out of your bed, sleep evading you as your feet touched the cool ground. 

“Good morning, my sweet. You slept peacefully?” She pulls you in for a hug, smells of citrus and lavender filling your nose. 

“Yes, I didn’t expect to sleep for so long. I’m afraid I’ve missed breakfast.” 

“You did but Jaras had some sent up for you.” Your mother gestures towards the table which was set out on the balcony of your room. Plates full of fruits, loaves of bread, and meat littered the table. Your stomach growled at the sight. 

“Hurry and eat. We’ve got a big day today. The summer festival is tonight and we’re expecting guests.” You listened to your mother as you made your way over to the table, picking up a plump peach and taking a big bite out of it. 

“Guests?” You mumbled through a mouth full. 

“The Martells from Dorne. Your father needs to speak with Doran about tradings but extended the invitation to his family. They are expected to arrive shortly. You need to be ready to greet them.” 

You hummed, partly in response to what your mother was saying and also because the peace you were feasting on was quite tart.

A small knock comes from your doors and a small girl pokes her head in. 

“We are ready for you, my lady.” You nod and wave her in. The girl opens the door and three others follow behind her. They make up your bed and layout your dresses for each event. You finish up your breakfast and prepare for the day ahead of you.

…. 

You sat in the throne room along with your parents, awaiting Doran and his company. Jaras normally stood by your side during important functions if he was not busy but he was running late it seemed. You wondered where exactly he was today. 

“Stop shaking your leg so much, my dear, or I’m afraid it might fall off.” Your mother tuts you. You sigh, rubbing your hands across your dress. 

“Still no word on Jaras? Where on earth could he be?” You pondered out loud. 

“Should we send for the boy? It is unlike him to be late. Come to think of it, he’s been more absent lately.” Your father gruffed. 

“No need to send for him, I’ll seek him out myself.” You stand to leave your place at the throne. 

“Please hurry back! I don’t want to look like a disheveled family in front of company.” Your mother yells out to you. You bow and scurry out of the room before she could say anymore. 

You tried almost every room in the castle that you knew Jaras liked to frequent. Growing frustrated and annoyed with his antics, you start heading back towards the throne room when you hear Jaras’s laughter coming out of the library. You sigh in relief and go to open the door when you hear another sound. A woman’s moan. 

Pulling the door back just enough to see inside, your stomach dropped at the sight. Hoisted upon a table was a woman, grasping Jaras in her arms as he plowed into her. Their quiet moans felt loud and heavy to your ears, yet you could not turn your eyes away. They kiss feverishly and Jaras laughs again as he nibbles the woman’s ear. 

Nola. You had recognized her from your trips out into the markets. She sold art and pottery, it didn’t help that she was breathtakingly beautiful. You felt jealousy forming but suppressed it down. That was not who you were. It was just sex, right? You could handle that. 

“My lady?” You jerk back instantly, snapping your head at the young servant. 

“Your parents have requested your presence. The Martell’s have arrived.”

…. 

The day passed in bits of blurs. You vaguely remember greeting the Martell’s, your lunch with your parents and you had no recollection of even getting dressed for the feast. You were perched at the head table along with the other royal court from visiting islands, pushing the food around on your plate. 

Jaras had joined you in the throne room shortly after you made your own return. He looked to be together, giving your forehead a kiss as he addressed your parents. You knew that he was unfaithful, you just wished that he kept it outside of the castle. You could admit that the sex was not at all earth-shattering, it was always over for him before it even began for you. You knew that he would seek out brothels when he thought you were asleep, creeping back in your bed in the wee hours of the morning. But you could tell from the look on his face earlier that it was more than sex with Nola. That’s what scared you. You were fine with him screwing someone else who wasn’t you, but you could not accept him falling in love. 

You decided to assert your dominance with the woman. Casually making your way around the hall, you made it a point not to head straight for her but to linger and converse with others before you approached her. Grabbing another goblet of wine from a servant, you sauntered over to the banquet table Nola was sitting at, taking the empty seat next to her. 

You didn’t bother to look at her, your eyes fluttering around, taking in the scene. 

“It is a joyous sight, is it not?” You questioned, taking a sip of wine. 

“It is, My Lady. Everyone is in good spirits. As they should be.” Nola smiled at a couple of children who were playing tag, dashing under tables, and through the legs of those around them. 

“He’ll get bored with you soon.” You say, not missing a beat. Nola frowns and turns her head to face you. 

“Excuse me?” Her voice dripped with innocence and it made your wine taste more bitter than it already was. 

“Your bouts of feigned naiveness is an insult not only to me but also yourself.” You set your goblet down, adjusting your dress so you could position yourself to stare Nola in her face. 

“It is of no secret that you’re fucking Jaras. You are quite a loud lover. He’ll tire of it, make lame excuses as to why he can’t spend more time with you, and before you know it, he’ll be fucking another whore whose name he can’t be bothered to remember, much less your own. I must admit, you are rather stunning. I can see why he would be enamored with you, Nola.” 

Her brown eyes dart away from yours. You took all of her in, the nut-brown skin so clear that it looked fake, her round face, high cheekbones, soft hair that fell in tight coils across her back. 

“My Lady, I-” Nola swallows hard. “I am in love with him.” 

“Does he love you?” You retort back, leaning forward. 

“I have his seed inside of me. Our love, our bond, it will be unbreakable now. We are tethered together and he is ecstatic.” Nola’s hands rest on her stomach, accentuating a growing bump you did not see before. “We are having a son. We found out yesterday. A baby boy, can you believe that? The gods have smiled down upon us. Jaras told me about your daughter. It is a shame, isn’t it? You were only five months?” 

A faint smile spreads on her face as she stroked her stomach. “You think I’m producing some facade when it is you who is not legit. He is not in love with you anymore and no matter how hard you pretend not to see it, that will always remain a fact.” 

This motherfucker. That explains why he didn’t accompany you to the gardens for breakfast yesterday. He proclaimed that he had business to attend to outside of the city and that he wouldn’t be back until later that day. Everything seemed to come reeling back at once. A cluster of midwives lived on the outskirts of the kingdom, something you knew because you had seen them before when you and Jaras first attempted at having a baby. How could you not have seen this? Here he was, practically waving this woman in your face and you did not see it. No, that wasn’t it. You choose not to see it. You prided yourself on not being a jealous lover, you allowed Jaras to roam as he may, you knew that he knew where his home was. That was with you, or so you thought. 

“Well,” you pause to knock back the rest of the wine that was in your cup. You were not a drinker by any means but perhaps tonight would be the first where things changed. “I suppose congratulations are in order. I hope your baby boy is as precious as you are, my dear.” Your words drip with sarcasm and venom. Nola goes to respond when she is called away by a few women. They all nod as they greet you before dragging her away. You keep a smile plastered on your face as she walks away, not wanting her to see you crumble. You didn’t want Nola to know that her words had such an effect on you. 

Your vision began to blur, causing you to get up from the chair you were sitting in abruptly before you dashed out of the hall. You had a plan to just head back to your quarters, bathe in waters so hot that your skin melted off but the thought of laying in a bed where Jaras more than likely made love with someone else made you sick to your stomach. 

So you ran. 

Racing through the corridors and out of the main gates that led towards the gardens tucked behind the castle, you ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You were thankful that the sky was dark enough to cover your bolting figure as you made your way through the gardens and towards the cliffs. 

You finally stop as you approached the edge and peered forward. The waves crashed along the rocks at the bottom, pulling and pushing with a steady rhythm. You could jump, you doubt there’d be any traces of you left behind for someone to find. You didn’t run into anyone on your way here so you were sure that you were all alone. 

“You’re quite the runner, princess. You move gracefully, like a gazelle prancing through meadows.” You stiffened at the voice. You carefully pivot and inhale sharply. Oberyn Martell was standing behind you, hands clasped in front of him. 

You stumble backward and Oberyn quickly closed the gap between you, arms outstretched wide. 

You catch yourself in time and recoil from him. “Please, you must leave at once. If I go over and you’re here, they’ll declare war.” You plead with him. Oberyn holds his hands up in surrender and backs away from you. 

“If your mind is settled, then there is nothing I can say or do to change that. If you’ll allow me though, I’d like to try.” 

You turn back to face the edge of the cliff, flexing your hands at your sides. 

“I am not sure what troubles you, Princess, but I can assure you it cannot be solved with you going over the edge.” 

Oberyn takes careful steps towards you, being sure not to alarm you or cause you to lose your balance. Your shoulders shake as fresh tears run down your face. 

“Please, just take my hand. I am here, I will not leave you. You have my word.” His voice falls softly against the crash of the waves below. Maybe he was right. There was nothing to be earned by jumping. The more you thought about it, jumping off a cliff seemed like such a horrible way to go. You’d always imagined that you’d pass peacefully, pain at a minimum. 

You trek back carefully from the edge and take Oberyn’s hand, allowing him to pull you in a tight embrace. You finally eased your guard down enough and let out a low wail. Oberyn rubs your back and shushes you. 

“It is ok, my princess. I’ve got you.”


	2. peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader confronts jaras, later having a tender moment with Oberyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how I want this fic to go and I am oh so pumped to share with y’all! Also for clarification, Jaras is a prince from a surrounding island, he is to be married to reader but they postponed the wedding due to her traumatic experience. Please enjoy it and let me know if there is something you’d like to see in this fic!

You groaned as you wipe your eyes, the feeling of Déjà Vu overwhelming you. You rise in the bed, looking around before you start to panic. This was not your quarters. What in the hell happened last night? Memories came flooding back, your conversation with Nola, the pregnancy, running out of the castle…oh. Oh no. Oberyn. You cried to him and let him escort you back to your room but you told him that you didn’t want to sleep in there so he took you to his instead. 

You looked down at the sheets and noticed that they were quite neat, too neat for two people to have slept in it. Your hand clutched your chest, ruffling up the dress you had on from last night. You put two and two together. Oberyn was missing, you were still fully dressed in your garments from the night before and only your side of the bed was messy. 

A knock comes at the door and you quickly step out of the bed, smoothing your hair and dress. At this point, it didn’t matter what anyone said, stepping out of another man’s bed with the same clothes you had on from a previous night was never a good sign. Tara, your close friend in the court, poked her head in. She whispered your name. 

“Oh, thank gods it is only you. How did you know where I was?” You pull her into the room before closing the door. 

“Apparently Prince Oberyn let one of your handmaidens know that you were in his quarters instead of your own. You are very late for the breakfast gathering this morning.” 

Fuck. You forgot all about the big breakfast ceremony that is thrown after the start of the summer festival. 

“I missed breakfast with Jaras yesterday, I’m sure my parents are ready to have my head.” You sigh and rest your head in your hands. 

“What the hell happened exactly that you ended up in Prince Oberyn’s bed? By gods, he just arrived. I know he’s most handsome but what about Jaras?” Tara inquired. Her words annoyed you but you knew that you had no reason to be upset with her. 

“It’s a lot.” You pull her in for a much-needed hug. “I’m so happy you have returned. I’ve missed you so much.” Tara hugs you quickly before pulling away. “Enough with the dramatics, we must get you dressed now!” 

… 

The two of you scurry into the banquet hall and take your places at the long table in the front. You did not need to look at your parents to know they were displeased with your tardiness. You grab your cup of wine and take a sip, trying hard to calm your nerves. 

Jaras gives you a tight-lipped smile as he leans over to peck your cheek. “So nice of you to finally join us. You were not in your chambers last night when I arrived,” he whispers in your ear. 

You pick up a loaf of bread, pulling it apart and popping a few pieces into your mouth. “I was feeling ill.” 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, you know I hate that.” Jaras chastises you. You sigh and swallow before answering him again. 

“I left the feast early because I was not feeling well. I assume it was due to the wine and the festivities, perhaps I was overstimulated.” 

Jaras grabs your cup and takes a sniff. “It was the wine, yet, here you are drinking again.” He scoffs. You were not in the mood for one of Jaras’s hissy fits this morning and you most certainly were not going to bring up what you had discovered last night to him, you needed to find the right time. The last thing you wanted was an audience. 

“Darling, if you wish to pick a fight, might I suggest we do it later? I’m not in the brightest spirits.” You shoot him a warning glance. 

“Seeing as you spent your night in Prince Oberyn’s chambers I’m sure your spirits were very lifted.” Jaras knew exactly how to push your buttons but you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of showing any reaction. Instead, you just shrugged and continued to eat silently. 

“Ah, the cat has your tongue now.” He tuts, leaning back in his chair. “You spread your legs for another man and now you cannot open your mouth to speak to your lover.” 

You slam your fist down on the table, subsequently knocking over your cup of wine, gathering the attention of those around you. “A word.” was all you could get out through clenched teeth. 

You brush past Jaras and walk out into the hall, pacing back and forth. If he wanted to go toe to toe with you, you were going to let him have it. 

He saunters out with a sly smile on his face, clearly enjoying his antics. 

“What is your problem?”

“My problem? Having to find out that my partner is laying in the bed of another prince not even within two days of him arriving, from a handmaid at that.” He sneers. You cross your arms in a defensive stance. 

“I did not sleep with Prince Oberyn and if I did, that is none of your concern.” 

“It is of my concern when you embarrass me.” You actually managed to get a good laugh from that, covering your mouth to stifle it. 

“Something amusing to you?” Jaras huffs at you. 

“Why, yes.” You clutch at your chest and run your hand down your stomach. “You scold me for merely laying in someone else’s bed, but you fuck another woman in ours and she is to have your child.” You try to contain it but you couldn’t help yourself, more laughter spilling out of you. “By gods, you have truly lost your fucking mind.” 

Jaras was quick to grab you by your throat and pushed you up against the wall, his voice dropping very low. “You know nothing of which you speak.” You were not afraid, you and Jaras had scuffled before and you knew that you could best him if you needed to. Your parents did not raise a weak woman. 

You roll your head to the side. “It came from her mouth. She is showing and soon won’t be able to hide it. She’ll want to claim you publicly. Do it or feign the babe a bastard. The choice is yours.” Jaras squeezes your neck a bit harder, causing you to grab his wrist. 

“She bears an heir. You will not touch her.” He hisses. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” You rasp out. Jaras stares you down and you can see the fear in his eyes. He really does care about her and for some reason, you couldn’t back down. Was your love for him this strong? He hasn’t brought you happiness in a long time and couldn’t even bother to bring you to a proper orgasm. He was the only consistent thing in your life, or so you had thought. Jaras was always there and the mention of him leaving you for someone else was foreign. You either wanted him fully or not at all, you did not want to be the woman that couldn’t give the prince an heir so he sought out another, although you were told there was no shame in it. “It is not something everyone can do, my dear.” your mother told you as she held you in bed while the servants scrubbed the blood from the bath. It seemed that once you had lost the baby, you lost him too. The one thing you feared most was happening. 

“Is this how you speak to all women, Jaras?” Oberyn’s voice proved to be a surprise to the both of you and Jaras lets go of your neck. You doubled over, coughing and catching your breath. 

“Ah, Prince Oberyn. We were just having a private conversation.” 

Oberyn nods and slowly waltzes over to Jaras, sizing him up. “You know, where I’m from, we don’t lay hands on our women and children.” Jaras squares himself up, not backing down from Oberyn. 

“That’s just the thing, isn’t it? She likes it rough, you see.” Oberyn looks past Jaras to your gasping form. 

“You aren’t fucking her at the moment, so no, I don’t think she likes it.” Oberyn steps closer to Jaras until they are practically touching foreheads. “Maybe I should put my hands round your little neck to see if you like it. Do not let me see you touch her like that again, or I believe consequences shall follow.” 

You notice Oberyn’s hand hovering over his dagger which is tucked neatly in the side of his belt. The Red Viper was always ready to strike. You watch intently as the muscles in Jaras’s neck tighten before he returns to your side. He reaches for your waist, you flinch backward vaguely. He grabs you tightly and kisses down your throat, no doubt to piss Oberyn off. Without another word, Jaras stalks off back into the banquet hall. 

The breath you hadn’t noticed that you were holding in comes out as you collapse against the wall. Oberyn holds out his arm for you. “It is such a beautiful day out, I figured you could use some fresh air.” His warm eyes soften at your small smile. You nod and take Oberyn’s arm, letting him lead you out into the gardens. 

….

You stroll out among the gardens before you guide Oberyn towards the shade of a peach tree. You both settle against the trunk and watch as the waves crash along the shore in the distance. 

“So, is it true?” Oberyn asks, twirling a blade of grass in his fingers. 

“It is.” You utter, not bothering to look at him when you answer. 

“A man like that does not deserve you.” You scoff at his comment. 

“I’ve been aware of that for some time now, and still I can’t be bothered to leave him. I’m afraid I’ve gotten comfortable.” You rub your hands across your neck and collarbone area absentmindedly. You stare harder at the ocean, tears threatening to spill over. 

“I can not say that I feel your pain, for I do not know what it is like to bare and lose a child before birth. However, I can say that I feel your grieving. I think about my sister, my niece, my nephew…” Oberyn’s voice trails off as he tosses the piece of grass aside. 

“If I had more gall and an imminent death wish, I’d go to King’s Landing and kill that Cersei bitch my damn self.” You cause Oberyn to laugh, a laugh that came deep from his belly. You really liked hearing him laugh. You turn your gaze back to the ocean. 

“You know, sometimes I have these dreams where I’m standing out in the ocean, up to my knees, bare. One night, in particular, I was holding a baby in my arms. She was asleep and I wandered in the water, up to my breasts. Suddenly, there were these pairs of hands that took her out of my arms and I stood frozen, watching as they dragged her down into the depths of the water. The next morning I awoke with terrible pain and bled everywhere during a bath.” You whisper the last part in which Oberyn had to lean in closer to hear you. 

“I have never told anyone about these dreams, I’m afraid I’ll be called a witch and cast away.” You chuckle slightly. “All the other nights I stand on the beach, crying out for the hands to bring me back my child, but they never do. I feel broken at best, Jaras as always been the twine, keeping us together. It wasn’t until recently that I realized he wasn’t holding me up, he was suffocating me.” You feel something crawl over your hand and you tilt your head down to see that Oberyn has rested his on top of yours. 

“Last night, on the cliff-” You shake your head, catching your breath. “I’m just really glad that you were there.” 

Oberyn hums. “Thank you for trusting me and taking my hand. While I have never felt these emotions as you do, be assured that they will stay with me. I am here to listen whenever you need someone.” 

You smile up at him and use your unoccupied hand to reach up in the tree, plucking a peach from a branch. Oberyn takes it from you, wiping it on his tunic briefly before slicing a piece using his dagger. He offers it to you and you lean forward with your mouth open, relishing in the sweet and tangy flavors of the fruit as you chew softly. Oberyn surveys you with his dark eyes, his thumb rubbing across your chin to collect the juices that dribbled down your lip. You part them slightly, allowing his thumb to enter your mouth as you suck it clean. 

“I hope I can be the hand that unties the twine between you and Jaras, setting you free. Such a rare and beautiful soul needs room to be free.”


	3. haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is rocked to her core by a shocking confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn whores, come get y’all juice!!!! I want to thank all of my new readers, hearing your comments about my writings makes me so happy! i am getting more comfortable in the world of Game of Thrones and I hope that I am doing the fans of the show some justice. This is my first time writing for Ellaria, I pray she is voiced correctly. Enjoy this chapter!

“Is his cock big?” Tara asked innocently, running the brush through your hair. You lean away from her touch, whipping around to face her, mouth agape. 

“What? She shrugged. “I have heard many rumors. He is a man of many, many, talents.” Tara sighed dreamily and continued to run the brush through your hair. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I did not sleep with him? Besides, they are only rumors.” You pick at your fingernails. You hated how much Tara could affect your thinking. Both of you had similar personalities but she was far bolder than you ever were. She surely would be the one to ask him how big he was to his face. 

“You know what they say about rumors, a little bit of truth lies within them,” She brushes your hair up, pinning half of it up, a few stands flowing around your face. “There.” 

You run up to your mirror to look at your new hairstyle, blushing slightly at how neat your hair looked. “Thank you, Tara. It’s perfect.” 

“You’re welcome. Are you sure you still want to go? I figured we could meddle around the market and you could show me this woman who you caught with Jaras. I have just sharpened my nails and they would leave some nasty marks.” You were set to visit an orphanage, you helped out and played with the children when the staff was overwhelmed. You still had to attend to your royal duties, no matter what personal challenges you faced. You couldn’t say no to going, seeing the young children laugh and call out your name was the best feeling, even though you wish it was your own children running up to hug you. 

“I promised Jaras no harm would come to her and there would be no use in hurting her. She is a woman, in love and carrying. Surely, that is no crime.” 

Tara sighs heavily. “Fine. You’re no fun. I suppose I will make my way to the brothels later and egg two people to fight over me. You are free to join me.” 

“As tempting as that sounds, I must join my mother later on. I could indulge you late tonight if you’re still feeling up to it. I could use a release.” 

Tara claps her hands together. “Perfect!” The Summer Islands are known for their brothels, prostitution being a profession held in high regard. Many people will travel far and wide to spend a night with an islander. 

“Shall we get going?”

…..

You and Tara roamed the streets, arm in arm. Two guards stood in front and two more in the back, walking a careful distance and talking among themselves. A broad young man walks past and shines a dazzling smile towards Tara who returns it with a raised eyebrow. You laugh at their exchange.

“What was that?” 

“That was Santol. You know he has become a priest in the temple? Gods, I’d fuck him sideways and then some. I’d let him rip me a new one.” Tara boasts. The guard in front of you nearly chokes. 

You swat her arm playfully, the both of you giggling like tiny schoolgirls. You weave around the townspeople, making small talk with them as you pass by. A gleam of orange catches your eye and you tug at Tara’s arm. She follows your eyes to Oberyn, who is speaking to a merchant. A beautiful woman is clutching onto his arm and you frown. You had never seen her before, she was not there when you greeted the Martells when they first arrived. 

“Fuck, he is gorgeous. That must be his paramour with him, she is a sight to behold.” Tara comments. 

“Paramour?” Suddenly, you felt very aware of your appearance and it made you want to hide. 

“Yes, Oberyn takes many lovers but she is at the top. I can see why.” The two of you watch as the woman slides a finger down Oberyn’s neck, casually licking the spot as well. She was very open about her affections towards him. Oberyn looks up from the merchant’s table and you two make eye contact. He shakes the man’s hand and starts walking towards you.Your two guards part, allowing you to make conversation with him. 

“Prince Oberyn, it is nice to see you again.” You give a small bow, turning your attention to the dazzling woman. “This is…”

“Ah, forgive me, princess. This is my paramour, Ellaria Sand. Ellaria, Princess of house Zona.” Ellaria curtesy and you smile at her. Tara holds her hand out to Oberyn, who takes and kisses it, winking at her. Tara practically swoons, batting her eyelashes. 

“Oberyn flatters me, but I am no longer his paramour. More like a travel companion and good friend. I apologize for not being present upon arrival, I get seasick from traveling by boat and immediately headed to my quarters. I have never visited the Summer Isle before, it is so beautiful. In ways, it is similar to Dorne. Have you ever been Princess?” Ellaria inquiries. 

“Once, when I was a small child. I don’t remember much of it, I’m afraid.” 

You gaze at Oberyn and the two of you share a knowing look, a small blush rising to your cheeks. “What brings you out today, Princess?” 

Tara answers for you. “We are headed to the orphanage, royal duties and such.” 

“Ah, we love children. Oberyn has eight of his own, four of them being products of our love.” 

“Eight?” The pitch in your voice heightens. Oberyn chuckles and moves his hand to wrap it around Ellaria’s waist, squeezing it. She looks up at him confused, he gives a small shake of his head. 

“All daughters, They are different from one another, the little sand snakes and we are happy to call them our own, bastards or not.” Ellaria continues. 

You swallow the bile of jealously that was rearing its head out. Tara senses your discomfort and begins to tug you away. “Well, Prince Oberyn, Ellaria, we are running a bit behind so we must get going. It was such a pleasure running into you both.” You nod in agreement with Tara’s statement and signal for your men to continue towards the orphanage. 

“Just a second, Princess. May I speak with you about a matter?” Tara was not about to let you pass up a moment alone with the prince and she nudges you in his direction, taking it upon herself to flirt with Ellaria. 

You follow Oberyn off to a corner, a bit more quiet and secluded. 

“I am sorry for Ellaria’s comments, she does not know about what you have endured,” Oberyn says remorsefully. 

“It is ok, I can not be upset with her. If anything, I am entranced by her. You kept such beauty away from me.” Oberyn grins and you take in his face and his golden skin exposed by the slit in his tunic. Pushing a few strands of hair out of your face, Oberyn takes a step towards you, backing you up against the wall. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you. Your eyes, your voice, your laugh, my finger in your mouth…it kills me, not to be with you.” Oberyn admits. 

“Oberyn-” you sigh softly. 

“Tell me you think about me too.” You bite your lip and reach up to stroke his face. 

“Yes.” Oberyn crushes his lips against yours in a flash, you wrap your arms around him tightly. You pull away abruptly, catching your breath. 

“Haunt me.” was all you whispered as you slipped away, disappearing into the crowd of the town. 

…. 

“Please stand up straight, have I not taught you anything?” Your mother scolded you. You groaned as you stood up straighter, trying to be absolutely still as seamstresses poked and prodded at you constantly from all sides. 

“What exactly am I being measured for anyway?”

“You have lost some weight due to you not being pregnant anymore, so we need to correct measurements for future engagements.” 

“What future engagements?” You mumble. 

Your mother contemplates her next words. “I know it may seem too soon for you, but your father and I were discussing the wedding.” 

The air stilled as you took in what she said. “You are right, it is far too soon.” You gather some of the material from the dress in your hands, letting it slip around through your fingers. 

“You must look absolutely stunning on for your wedding, my dear. The people have been waiting on this day long enough, I’m sure you have.” She stammers. 

Your wedding day. The thought of it made you shiver. Not only were you to be married to Jaras, a prince from the Rha family, hailing from the neighboring island of Omboru, your family expected the ceremony to bring peace among his family and yours. You and Jaras were friends from a young age and marrying your best friend seemed like the perfect plan until you both grew older and began to go your separate ways. 

“Ouch!” you shrieked, a pin sticking you on your side. You looked down at the seamstress who apologized profusely. 

“Please, be still!” 

“Mother, I am trying. I know it is not what you want to hear but I do not wish to have this wedding. I am not ready.” Your mother sighs at your admission. 

“Darling, it has been three months. You have healed and we can not postpone this any longer, the more we do, the more restless people are becoming.” Her words strike a chord within you. 

“You know nothing about my healing. I still mourn for my child and I don’t particularly care about what people think when it comes to the wedding.” You snip. 

“You are acting like a brat. It is best that you move on and look forward to your future with Jaras. He loves you very much.” 

You scoff at her comment. “Jaras might be in love but it is not with me. I’m not even sure if I’m in love with him anymore.” You mutter. 

Your mother cocks her head at you, eyes narrowing. “What do you mean by that?”

You shake your head quickly, knowing you had said too much. “It is nothing.” Too bad your mother knew you better than anyone else. 

“Do not dare tell me it is nothing when it came out of your mouth. You said it, so you meant it. Speak up, I did not raise you to cower.” 

You defy her, pursing your lips together, not uttering a word. “Everyone out.” She demands, sending the workers scampering out of the room. Your mother walks around to face you. 

“What do you mean he is not in love with you?” You lower your gaze, picking at the hemlines of your dress. 

“He has lain with someone else. She is pregnant. I saw them in the library a few days ago. The way he lit up with her, it is a sight I have not seen from him in a long time. I am afraid our fire has burnt out.” You feel a stinging in the back of your eyes. 

The door opens to the room, your father makes himself known. He takes a gander at you in your dress, sighing in adoration. “You look like an angel, my daughter.”

“This dress is hideous.” You say, plainly.

His smile fades as he notices your somber expression. He looks to your mother who just shakes her head at him. 

“Have I come at a bad time? Is it bad luck for me to see her like this?” He asks. 

“Jaras is in love with someone else and she is pregnant.” Your father sucks in a breath.

“That was not the plan.” He says so lowly you swore you didn’t even hear it. 

“Plan?” You look between your mother and father. Your mother shares a glance with your father before breathing heavily.

“It is nothing, daughter.” Your father tries to brush off your comment but you were not letting it go. 

You cross your arms defiantly. “Tell me.”

“It’s about you and Jaras….we are both so sorry for how things turned out. It was not meant to be this way.” Your mother grabs your father’s hand for support. 

“What do you mean?”

“When we talked to the midwives, they mentioned that there was a big chance that you were possibly barren. I felt so horrible, I knew how much you wanted to have a baby. When I first found out about Nola and Jaras, I wanted to strangle the bastard. We came to an agreement instead after realizing that Nola was pregnant. Should it be a boy, he was to keep things under wraps until she gave birth, and then she would give the baby to you, and we would thank the gods for allowing you to ‘birth’ our miracle baby. Should it be a girl, Nola would keep it as her own and but Jaras would not claim her. We can not have that image of our family swirling around. Your father and I just want what’s best for you.”

You take a step back, reeling from the information that was just shared with you. Your head was spinning. It was as if you couldn’t trust anyone anymore and you were…barren?

“So, you two knew about Nola and Jaras this entire time and didn’t say anything?” You squeaked out. 

Your father grunts in response and your mother take a step towards you, arms outstretched but you recoil out of her reach, feeling disgusted. She whispers your name, pain reflecting in her voice as her own daughter does not want to be touched by her. 

Tears fall as you blink your eyes rapidly, trying to make sense of everything that was happening. You back out of the room before throwing the door open and rushing out into the hallway. You hear your mother shout for you but you didn’t dare to stop. You burst into your chambers, chest swelling as you try to tear off the dress. 

“Get Tara!” you shout at the servant who was busy making your bed. She nods and bustles out of the room. You grab and claw at the dress, feeling like you were being constricted by a large serpent. Moments later, Tara runs into your room to find you a heaping mess on the floor. 

“Please, help me get this off!” You cry out to her. “I can’t breath.” Tara doesn’t speak a word as she helps you out of the dress, stripping you bare. You hold on to her as if your life depends on it.

…. 

You stayed in your chambers for the next three days, not leaving your bed. You refused any visitors and dared to cut the head off of any guard who would allow your parents any entry. Tara was the only one who was allowed in, bringing food and water to keep you fed. 

You kept your eyes closed and body as still as you could, hearing footsteps approach your bed. You thought that if you could convince Tara that you were asleep, she would leave you alone. The bed dips as a body lays next to yours. 

“What happened to us?” Your body tenses up at the sound of Jaras’s voice. “I know you too well to know that you are not sleeping but in the chance that you are I will make this brief.”

You remain still, waiting to hear what he had to say. 

“I remember when we first met. I was being picked on by this rude little runt and you kicked his ass so gracefully I could’ve cried.” You remember the moment fondly, smiling a little.

“I know this is not at all what we both imagined life would turn out to be and I just want to say that I am sorry. I-” Jaras stops to take a deep breath. “I am sorry that I can no longer love you the way you need to be loved. I think my love for you has come to end, isn’t that a funny thing? To think that my love for you can run out. For what it’s worth, you will always remain my friend. I hope that you will find room in your heart to forgive me.” You clench your teeth as tears slip out of your eyes. 

Jaras leans over and presses a kiss to your head and leaves your chambers. You wait until you can no longer hear his footsteps before rising up from your bed, groaning as your stretch and crack your joints. Making your way to the small pitcher of wine nestled on a side table, you forgo a cup and drink straight from the source. You call out to your servant. “Bring me more wine, all that you can carry, my cloak, and request Tara.” 

Tonight, you were getting fucked up.


	4. here comes the bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has to make a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this took quite a turn! Firstly, let me say that I am absolutely over the moon with all the positive feedback and love I’ve been getting with this fic, I can’t thank everyone enough for your kind words. I am so happy to share this chapter with y’all. More goodness to come! Enjoy :)

You and Tara burst through the door of a local brothel, both drunk of your asses. Truth be told, you should not be here right now, but who gives a shit? You were torn to pieces by the news you had heard and if anything was going to numb the pain it was going to be booze and the warm bodies of strangers. You wanted to forget everything: Jaras, Nola, your baby, the wedding. 

“Get us a private room, now.” Tara slurred her words, your prop yourself upon her shoulder as she ordered people around. “This is the fucking princess, she deserves to be treated like royalty. If you’re not at least six inches, forget about it. Any and all women are allowed.” 

You turn at her and drop your mouth, she matches your expression and the both of you dissolve in laughter. The host of the brothel clapped her hands and preparations were immediately being made for your stay. You and Tara were ushered off to a room, passing by many naked whores and clients alike. Before you could reach your room, Tara was pulled by her shoulder, leaving you to stumble a bit without her weight there to support you. Santol didn’t say a word as he kissed her deeply and sloppily, Tara not hiding her moans. In a swoop, Santol throws Tara over his shoulders and begins to take her to another closed room. You follow and protest, but Tara simply waves you off. 

“It is alright love! Stay and enjoy yourself. Santol is going to take special care of me, isn’t that right?” She playful swats at his balded head. Santol responds by giving Tara a hard slap on the ass and she yelps gleefully. You watch the two of them until they are out of sight. 

You manage to get yourself in your private quarters, flopping down on the bed. You would take the extra step in undressing yourself, but the room was spinning a bit too much for you so you figured whoever the host had ordered to care for you would be more than happy to do it themselves. 

Two men and a woman knocked and announced themselves as they wandered into the room, you sit up on your elbows, raking over their figures with hooded eyes. “You three will do just fine. Disrobe and then you can fight over who undresses me.” You taunt them with a sly smile and lay back as they all clamored onto the bed. 

The woman begins to kiss you, sliding down to lick and gnaw at your neck, while one of the men positions himself behind you, cradling your head in his lap. You allowed yourself to get lost in their touches, relishing in the careful affections of your body. 

…. 

You weren’t sure when or how you managed to fall asleep, but when you awoke the room was completely silent and dark, except for a figure helping themselves to a tray of food, settled on a table near the window. 

“How do you always manage to show up wherever I am?” You asked, voice still thick with sleep. The figured continues to pick at the food, not bothering to face you. 

“I know a lot about you, more than you think, and want to acknowledge.” A brief pause. “I had your company leave us.” 

You sigh and lean back on the bed, closing your eyes tightly. “Fuck off, Jaras.” 

Jaras finishes his food and turns his attention towards you, taking in your disheveled form. “You are a mess.” 

“I know.” You slipped the side of your undergarment back up your shoulder, smoothing over yourself as Jaras observed.

“I am sorry-” 

“Please, don’t. I cannot stand your apologies.” You were quick to shut him up. “You hurt me Jaras. You did the one thing I asked you not to do. We both had an agreement. Fuck whoever you want, on your own time. But the minute, the minute, you start catching feelings you were to stop.” You sat up, swinging your body around so your feet could touch the ground. You didn’t meet Jaras’s face, he could hear the pain in your voice. “Why didn’t you stop?” 

Jaras sighs, his shoulders sagging slightly. “I don’t know. With everything going on, I just needed to feel something other than sadness. You were in such a state after the baby, you wouldn’t let me touch you and I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“So this is my fault? I did this to us?” You tilt your head to the side to look at him. 

“No, no, not at all. I just didn’t know how to be there for you. I couldn’t handle it. I was going to tell you, about Nola, but the timing never felt right.” 

The bed dips as Jaras takes a seat beside you. He takes your hands into his and surprisingly, you let him. “Please know that I never meant you any harm. Forgive me.” He pleads softly. 

You knew that he was being sincere. This was by far the calmest conversation the two of you had since your miscarriage, held in a brothel, no doubt. You couldn’t explain where your train of thought had come from or how you were so level headed, but you knew what you must do. It was going to hurt, it did hurt, but it was crucial to your wellbeing that you said the next words with clear intent. 

“Marry me.” 

Jaras scoffs and pulls his hands away from yours. “What?”

“I know about the plan you have with my parents. I want you to marry me. I will see to it that Nola has protection, regardless if she gives you an heir or not. I do not wish to rip another babe from their mother. She will not suffer the same fate as I did. She can move into the castle and you can share quarters with her if you’d like, just as long as we look like a unified front out in public.” You wring your hands anxiously. “At least one of us deserves to be happy.” 

Jaras shifts so that he is kneeling down in front of you, grasping at your knees firmly. “Thank you.” 

…. 

“You did what?!” Tara did not hold back as you spilled to her the conversation you had with Jaras. She paced in front of you while you sat on your bed, following her every move. “Are you fucking with me? Is this a jest? Because it is certainly not funny.” 

You shake your head. “It is no jest. I think this is for the best. Look at me.” 

Tara continued to pace, muttering to herself about how she apparently failed you because this was so unlike you. “Tara, look at me.” 

She stops, looking at you reluctantly. “I need you to see me. I am hurting. No amount of wine, sex nor sleep can change that. I am tired of fighting.” Tara grabs your face in her hands, wiping away at the silent tears with her thumbs. 

“What about you? It doesn’t matter what Jaras, your parents or whoever else wants. They can all go fuck themselves as far as I’m concerned.” You laugh a little at her words. “What do you want?” 

…. 

You found Oberyn in the library, scribbling furiously as he sat a table, books neatly stacked beside him, his back to you. 

“Who knew the Red Viper was as book smart as he is in combat?” You teased, strolling around the table to sit across from him. 

His eyes lit up at the sound of your voice, his brown eyes flickering up to meet your gaze. “Writing a sonnet, are you?” 

Oberyn sets down his quill and leans back in his chair. “A poem, actually. For my daughter.” 

“Ah, of course.” You counter, hands brushing over the covers of one of the books near you. Oberyn surveys your face closely, noticing the small ticks and facial expressions you believed you kept well hidden as you pondered your thoughts. 

“Is there something the matter, Princess?” Oberyn questioned. 

“It seems that I have grown fond of you, Oberyn. I know we’ve only talked but a mere few weeks, yet my desire for you grows stronger every day.” You admit, fingers still fiddling with the book. Oberyn reaches over to grab your hand, fingers intertwining with yours. The way he whispers your name fills you complete and utter joy, no one else could dare to say your name as he does. 

“You have no idea just how happy that makes me.” He smiles at you and you do your best to retain this moment in your head for as long as you could. 

“Which makes what I’m about to say very hard.” You slowly slip your fingers out of his and lower them into your lap. “I have decided to marry Jaras. I know it is not what anyone is expecting to hear but I believe this will ultimately settle the tension between us. He can be happy with his new family and I can be happy knowing that I was the cause of it.” 

Oberyn’s face is emotionless and you waste no time in adding salt to the wound. “It pains me to leave you, Oberyn. You were there for me in my time of need and I shall never forget that. You will always have the rally and support of my people whenever you shall need them. With great remorse, I feel it is time to say our good-byes and depart from one another.” 

You stand up from the table and head towards the library’s exit. Before you got too far out of earshot, you heard Oberyn’s voice. “This is what you want?” 

You turn back to face him and see that he has shifted positions, pivoted ever so slightly towards you. You swallowed hard and nod. 

“Very well then.” With that, Oberyn picks up his quill, going back to musing over his poem. 

You knew that he answered as you’d hope, no conflict or deep conversation. You couldn’t figure out why it had pissed you off so much, though. Why didn’t he say more? Why didn’t he run after you or tell you that you were making a bad decision? Maybe this is what he wanted as well and he just didn’t know how to tell you. Either way, what needed to be done was done. 

…. 

“You look ethereal, my darling.” Your mother cooed as she circled around you, hands fixing invisible snags on your dress. You shifted uncomfortably, sucking in your stomach so that you could adjust yourself properly. Tara hovered over you, being mindful not to get in the way of your mother or the servants as they all busied themselves for the occasion.

“I’m so happy that you and Jaras are finally seeing eye to eye.” You smiled down at your mother, your voice escaping you as she beamed at you. You felt foolish and in some ways selfish when you thought about how you treated your mother through the whole ordeal. At least with the wedding out of the way, it’d ease up some of the guilt you were feeling not telling her the whole truth about what happened between you and Jaras. As far as she was concerned, Jaras had begged you to take him back and the plan she had set into motion earlier was now back on track. 

“They are ready for you, Princess.” Holy shit. This was happening. Either you were getting ready to make the greatest or worst choice of your life and the heaviness of everything caused you to sway a little bit. 

“Are you alright?” Your mother asked, gripping your arm gently. 

“I’m sure it is just nerves. Please allow me a moment to rest off my feet. I will meet you outside. She nods and leaves your chambers, the maids following her. Tara crossed her arms, smirking at you. 

“You’re having second thoughts.” You snap your head back at her. 

“I am not! I did not eat much this morning so I have been feeling a bit peckish. If you want to be so kind as to fetching something small for me to nibble on? I think once I have something to settle my stomach, I’ll feel better.” Tara narrows her eyes at you but she complies, excusing herself out of the room, leaving you completely alone. 

Your mind raced as you gazed upon yourself in the mirror, running a hand down the soft and very expensive material of your dress. It hugged you in all the right places, a better upgrade than the dress you had tried on previously. You pictured this day a thousand times and yet none of the daydreams you imagined led you here. You had to keep reassuring yourself that this is what you wanted, that you were in too deep to turn back. Your family, Jaras and the whole island was waiting just outside the castle, ready to celebrate this joyous occasion. You just wished you felt the same way. Why couldn’t you ever get the happy ending you wanted? 

You made your rounds around the room and wondered where the hell Tara was, it shouldn’t have taken so long for her to acquire some food. She practically lives in the kitchen when the two of you aren’t joint at the hip. 

Time droned on rightfully so and your anxiousness had reached its peak. You jolted a little when the doors to your chambers opened, you were fully ready to nag Tara. “Princess?” 

Nola’s voice drifted through the silence of the room. You watch as she makes her way in further, eyes skimming you in your dress. “Nola? What are you doing here?” 

She presses a hand to her stomach, rubbing it absentmindedly. “I just wanted to thank you. For what you’re doing. I know how difficult this must all be. I hope that I am not too bold to say that I would happily take your place.” Nola laughs to herself. 

“I just figured this was for the best.” 

“Of course. Our son will be happy to know what the Princess of Zona has done for his family.” Our. That sent a shiver down your spine. 

“Did you by chance pass a woman on your way here? Carrying food?” You inquired. Nola thought on your question briefly, before shaking her head. 

“I can’t say that I did. It is well past time for the ceremony to commence, shall I escort you out?” 

You pursed your lips, thankful for her offer but you couldn’t find the strength to move your body. It was as if you had sprung roots in the ground. 

The door then bursts open, Tara scampering in frantically, a tray of fruit gripped tightly in her hands. “Gods, I am very sorry it took so long, the chiefs kept squabbling over everything so I took what I could and ran-” Her voice cut off when she caught sight of Nola. She cocked an eyebrow at you. 

“Is this…”

“Tara, this is Nola.” Nola smiles and waves faintly. 

“Oh.” Tara sets the tray down on the side table with force. “Listen, you’ve got some fucking nerve showing up here-” Nola stumbled back as Tara lunged for her. 

Your feet finally uproot themselves and you rush to stop Tara, holding your hands out. “Tara, please. It’s ok.” 

“You better be glad and thank the gods that she has a heart of gold because I do not.” Tara spits out, venom in her voice. 

…. 

You kept Tara separated from Nola while you ate some fruit, humming with satisfaction once your nervousness subsided some. You glanced at yourself in the mirror once more, memorizing the woman that stood before you. You hoped that she would still remain the same once this was all over. Nodding your head at Tara, she throws open your doors of your room, running right into the chest of Jaras. 

“I came to get you, your mother was worried that something had happened. Is everything ok?” His eyes shifted from you to Nola. You take his hand and squeeze it. 

“Nothing is wrong, I just needed a few extra minutes to gather myself. I am ready now.” Jaras eyes you curiously before returning the squeeze. He guides you down the corridor, with Tara by your side and Nola by his. You subtly reach over to pinch Tara’s arm and you didn’t need to look over at her to tell that she was smiling. As long as she was by your side, you could face anything. 

“Wait!” Your little precession stopped as a voice rang out. Your heart skips a beat as you turn to face Oberyn, who was half jogging trying to catch up to you. 

“Oberyn? What are you doing here?” 

“I love you.” 

His revelation catches you off guard and you gasp loudly. 

“I should’ve professed this sooner but I was so caught up in anger when you told me you were marrying him, I couldn’t find my voice. Be with me. I will take care of you. We can go back to Dorne and I will show you everything and shower you with love beyond compare. I will ravish you, I do not care if you are unable to provide me with children, that does not matter to me. All that matters is that I have you by my side, that I set you free. Please,” Oberyn reached his hand out towards you. “Come be my princess.” 

You blink rapidly, tears forming as you mulled over his declaration. You were happy that he stopped you, happy to know that he felt so many things for you but you couldn’t leave. You had made a promise to yourself, your family, Jaras. Could you turn your back on them now? Is this what you truly wanted? 

Your right foot moves first as you take a step towards Oberyn, heart pounding in your chest when you watch his mouth cock up in his signature grin. As you go to take another step, a hand stops you. You turn back to look at Jaras, his face contorted in confusion. 

“What are you doing? We have to go.” 

“Jaras, I-” 

“Please, beloved.” You freeze. Jaras hadn’t called you that for years, a nickname he whispered to you when the two of you first laid together. It had always remained in the softest part in your heart and you always yearned for the day he would call you that again. 

You looked between the two men you loved. Jaras, your childhood sweetheart, the first person to show you what love was like, and even though you had grown distant from each other, you knew that should he ever call out for you that you would run to him. Time was on your side when it came to Jaras and you weren’t sure if that was something you wanted to betray. 

Oberyn, your sweet prince. Although you had only met him a few weeks ago, you could not deny the pull he had on you. He understood your frustrations and sadness, tended to you in your most vulnerable state without once making you feel any remorse for your actions. Oberyn saw you and you saw him. 

Someone was going to leave with a broken heart today. Oh, for fucks sake.


	5. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader follows her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert kermit the frog gif where he’s anxiously biting his nails here* This marks the halfway point for this series and ahhh!!! I can’t contain myself. There’s a tiny bit of foreshadowing sprinkled in here, good luck figuring it out! Enjoy ;)

You looked between the men again, your heart thumping hard in your chest. You needed to make a decision and you needed to make one quickly, you were sure that your mother would be looking for you soon. You grabbed Jara’s hand and faced him. “Jaras, I love you.” He smiles and sighs in relief. 

“But I cannot marry you. Please understand me when I say that I am finally choosing to put myself first. I-I am in love with Oberyn and I want to be with him.” Jaras’s face fell and Nola put a reassuring hand over his arm. This is what you wanted and he could no longer deny that. The sorrow in your eyes proved his point, that you would do whatever it took to make him happy and he had taken advantage of that. If he was to say no, you wouldn’t deny him. But he couldn’t do that. He didn’t want to live through more months, years, of you, weeping about the castle, sad after losing the things you loved the most. He stares at Nola for a beat, before nodding his head. 

“I will stall your parents, Tara will help you pack. This should give you at least half an hour.” He pulls you into a tight embrace. “Go and be free. I will always be here should you need me.” Jaras releases you and stalks off with Nola in tow. You run back to Oberyn, jumping in his arms as he kisses you feverishly. “I will forever be yours.” You murmur against his lips. 

“You two can fuck later, right now we need to move!” Tara scolds you and Oberyn. Oberyn sets you down and Tara rushes you back into your quarters, scrambling to put together a trunk for your things. You help her and move as fast as your shaking hands would allow you to. You couldn’t believe what was happening. Oberyn loved you, he came back to you. You took matters into your own hands and you were deciding your destiny, not anyone else. Tara’s eyes grew misty as she watched you place a silver necklace in the trunk, a teeny tiny dagger dangling from it. It was the first and only gift she had given you, “girls need sharp objects too.” You walked to her side to comfort her but she stopped you. 

“Here, throw this on. You can change when you get to the boat.” Tara secures a cloak around you, to hide your wedding dress. You grab her hands and clasp them tightly against your chest. 

“I love you. You will always be my best friend. I would kill for you.” 

“I know.” Tara kisses you and gives you a hug, nearly squeezing the air out of your lungs. “Now go, before my emotions get the best of me.” You nod and dash out of the door, not before stopping to get one last look at Tara. She waves at you, then, flips her hand over to give you the bird. You laugh and stick your tongue out. You wish that she could come with you but you knew it would be better for her to stay here. You knew that you would be breaking someone’s heart today, you just didn’t realize it would be hers. 

… 

Oberyn was waiting for you and smiled brightly when he saw you approaching the ship. He helps you board, making sure all of your belongings were stowed away neatly before giving a signal to the captain. You two stood along the side, watching as Jhala, your home, the only home you knew, fades away in the distance, becoming a faint memory. You turn to rest your back along the railings of the ship, leaning your elbows up on either side. 

“I thought you left a few days ago, along with your brother.” You asked Oberyn. 

“I was going too. Your mother invited us to stay for the wedding, but I did not want to. Ellaria convinced me to wait around, she knew how much I cared about you and would not be happy unless you were with me on the way back to Dorne.” You grabbed Oberyn’s face, scratching at his facial hair. 

“She was right. I am so sorry for what I said in the library, I did not wish to hurt your feelings.” 

Oberyn smiles and leans down to press a kiss to your cheek. “All that matters is that you are here now and that you are safe. I did not mean to rip you from your home so abruptly, I just feared that if I didn’t make my move now, it would have never happened.” 

… 

The trip to Dorne was shorter than you expected, only spanning a few days. After arriving and unloading your things to be taken to your new quarters, Oberyn escorted you around the town. You marveled at all of the sights and buildings, noting how much it resembled Jhala. A ping of sadness invaded your heart, a case of homesickness you tried hard to push down. Ellaria greeted you in the market and you nearly toppled her as you ran over to hug her. 

“Thank you, for convincing Oberyn to come back for me,” you said as you pulled away from her. Ellaria laughed.

“He did not need any convincing, princess, that I can assure you. He would’ve come back one way or another.” 

… 

You walk around with Oberyn, hand in hand as you two stroll through the streets of Dorne. Many people stop to wave at you, addressing you as Lady Martell. Your face grows warm as you wave back at them, blushing over your new title. You assumed that any woman Oberyn held on his arm was called as such. 

A little boy runs up to you, clutching a bundle of jasmines in his tiny fist. “Here, Lady Martell, these are for you!” You squat down to his height and take the flowers from him, lifting them against your nose so you could smell them. “My, aren’t you the sweetest thing. Thank you very much for my gift.” He smiles bashfully before running off to hide behind his mother’s legs.

Oberyn continues to show you more sights, you gawk over the landforms with your brows scrunched together, deep in thought. 

…. 

Oberyn finally leads you to a beautiful and lush garden, filled with many glorious and blooming flowers. You suck in a breath, trying to take in the scene. The colors were vibrant and the air smelled sweet, mixed with the salty aroma that drifted in from the sea nearby. 

Everything was beautiful and overwhelming. Oberyn watched as your face fell, tears threatening to spill out. 

“What is wrong, my sweet?” You sighed loudly, feeling ashamed. How could you let your emotions get the best of you at a time like this?

“I’m sorry, it’s just a lot to absorb. You must think I’m ungrateful.” You shake your head, refusing to look at Oberyn. He grips your chin sternly but carefully, dipping down to meet your eye line. 

“Forgive me, between your travels and the rather eventful few days you’ve had, I have not given you the proper time to rest. I know you must be thinking about your home. I am a fool.” He cursed himself. 

“No, no! I am happy to be here with you, please don’t think that I regret my decision because I do not. I made a clear choice to be here with you, Oberyn. It is like you said I am a bit fatigued, that is all.” Oberyn’s thumb wipes at your tears. 

“Should we head back to the castle for the night? I can have someone bring up food for you to eat in bed.” He grabs your hand and starts walking in the direction from where you came from. 

“No, I want to stay out a little longer, if you don’t mind.” Oberyn nods and you keep strolling about the garden. You happen upon a peach tree, leaving Oberyn’s side to pick one. You settled on one that had fallen from the tree, giving it a quick wipe before taking a bite. Sweet. You hold it out to Oberyn, who obliges. You aren’t sure why, but the way his adam apple bobs as he swallows the nectar from the fruit arouses something deep within you. 

You take turns eating from the peach until there was nothing but the pit left, with the exception of gnawed flesh surrounding it. You were full so Oberyn finished it off, his jaw rocking as he chewed. Fuck. 

“Oberyn…” you whispered, eyeing his face with lust. He stops eating to look at you, a piece of peace hanging out of the side of his mouth. 

“Take me now.” 

Oberyn’s eyes grow wide as he takes in your words. Without saying anything else, you guide Oberyn further into the field, leaving the eaten fruit long behind. You pushed him down until he lay flat on his back. You straddle his waist, slowly taking down the straps of your dress, freeing your breasts. Feeling the hardness of his cock throbbing between your legs, you palm him through his trousers, grasping faintly at his balls. Oberyn moans, kneading your breasts. You grind on his erection, feeling the wetness of your underwear smear across his trousers. You move your hand under his waistband, stroking the tip of his cock. 

“My sweet, you tease me so.” Oberyn groans are you rub your finger through the bead of precum that drips from the tip. You move off of his lap in a swift movement, laying horizontally, your faces mere inches away from his bulge. 

You tug down his pants and his cock springs forth, veins clearly defined. You wet your lips with your tongue, licking a wet strip across his shaft. Oberyn uses his left hand to gather up your hair away from your face, he wanted to get a clear view of your beautiful face as you sucked him off. The other hand snaked its way under your dress, fingers dipping into your wetness. You moan against his cock, causing Oberyn to tighten his hold on your hair. 

As you slip him into your mouth fully, Oberyn slides a finger inside of you, finger fucking you intensely. You begin to rock up and down on his digits, matching his pace as you bobbed your head, taking him in your mouth as much as you could. Oberyn was big, his thick cock choking you ever so slightly. 

You work up quite a sweat, your jaw starting ache. Oberyn must have sensed your tiredness as he gently lifted you off of him. “It is your turn to lay back, let the prince of Dorne show you what an orgasm should feel like.” You obey, swapping places with him. You lift your dress up and bunch it around your waist, sighing as Oberyn rubbed his cock along your slit. He spreads your legs further apart before he slides into you gingerly, face beaming with pride as your eyes widen and a small gasp leaves your lips. He allows you to get comfortable with his length before he begins to thrust into you, grunts, and growls escaping him. 

He hits a spot in you that you never felt before and you cover your mouth as you whined loudly. Jaras could never fuck you like this and you were happy, knowing that if he did it would’ve been a little bit harder to walk away from him. 

“Do not hide your sweet symphonies, my love. I want everyone in Dorne to hear how their new princess sounds.” Oberyn coos. 

“Please..O-Oberyn. Please fuck me, my prince.” You plea. Oberyn intertwines his fingers with yours, pushing more of his cock into you. You could feel him poking at your cervix and you were sure you were going to burst at any given moment. How in the hell did he have more to give to you? 

The building sensation in your core built up and spilled over, Oberyn buries himself deeper in you. You wrap your legs around him, clamping onto him as if you were afraid he would slip away from you at a moment’s notice. 

“I love you, Oberyn, fuck!” He releases one of your hands to wrap it around your neck, fingers digging deep into your skin. You reached your peak, a high pitched cry sounding out. Your legs shook as your orgasm riddled through you, your whole body growing weak. “I love you. I love the way you love me.” you rasp out, eyes rolling up into your head.

Your words sucked him in tighter than your walls did and Oberyn began to falter. 

“Where do you want it, hmm? Tell me where you want it.” he hissed. 

“Inside me, please.” You lean your head up to kiss him, easing your tongue into his mouth. He hummed against your lips, plunging into you a few more times before he came. You felt the warmness of him cumming inside you, tiny droplets leaking out. 

Oberyn collapsed against you, the both of your breaths ragged. He lets go of your hand and you use them to cradle his head against your chest and to scratch at his scalp. 

“Thank you.” You whisper into his hair. Oberyn lifts up his head to kiss you and you swore you fell deeper in love with him. Truth be told, it scared you. You had never felt this with anyone before aside from Jaras. You thought about him and what exactly had happened after you left. You missed Tara very much so, making a mental note to write a letter to her once you returned back to your quarters. Falling in love was scary, being in love with Oberyn was the scariest thing you’d ever done. The risk and fear were worth it, you concluded. There was nowhere you’d rather be. 

“Anything to make you happy, my love,” Oberyn muttered into your chest. You felt his breathing even out after lying still for a moment, his cock still tucked inside of you. You later joined him in sleeping, after silently praying to the gods, thanking them for bringing you home.


End file.
